Hyoutei Photos
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Not very Yaoi like] [Sequel to Hyoutei's Summer Album] Choutaro borrowed a camera from Jiroh. Atobe just wanted a decent picture of himself. Why doesn't he?


Hyoutei Photos

**An:** This is the sequel to Hyoutei's Summer Photos. Please enjoy it!

**Warnings:** Yaoi-ish, Atobe, Hyoutei, chaos-ness.

* * *

"Ore-sama thinks that we should put more than five pictures in _my_ summer album." Atobe said in the locker rooms.

It's been a week since the regulars created the "Hyoutei Summer Album". Every regular was allowed to see it. Of course, they were lacking pictures, and the album was GIANT. So far, they only have FIVE pictures.

"What do you mean _your_ photo album?" Shishido asked, "It's for the whole Hyoutei regulars! It even belongs to Kabaji!"

"Well, it was _Ore-sama's_ genius idea that we should have a photo album. So the album is _Ore-sama's_."

"I told you to put some of my baby pictures in it!" Gakuto cried.

"Who would want to see your ugly baby face?" Shishido asked.

Gakuto glared at Shishido, "I wasn't ugly! I was adorable! Everyone said so!"

"Pth, they were probably comparing you with dogs." He scoffed.

"Dogs?! I AM _NOT_ A DOG!" Gakuto started to stomp on the ground.

"You made Gakuto mad, didn't you?" Oshitari said who was walking back from the tennis courts.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Can we _please_ get back to what we were talking about before!?" Atobe shouted.

"Shishido-san! Shishido-san!" Choutaro cried. He opened the door and slammed it shut. Apparently he was in the courts trying to find his sempai. "Shishido-san! Shishido-san!"

"What Choutaro?"

"Yes, what is it that you have to interrupt Ore-sama?"

"I got..."

"Yes?!" Gakuto shouted. He stopped stomping around just to hear what Choutaro had to say.

"I got..."

"JUST SPILL IT MAN!" Gakuto shouted.

"Mukahi-sempai, please don't shout at me."

"Fine, fine! Just tell me!"

"I got a new camera!!!!" Choutaro cried, holding up a digital camera.

"You bought a new one?" Shishido asked, "What happened to the last one?"

"No, this is Jiroh-sempai's new camera; I just asked if I can borrow it. My last one... remember the zoo? You know... the goat at the petting zoo? Yeah..."

"Oh..." Shishido remembered well, he asked if Choutaro can take a picture of a goat so he piss Atobe off with it in the album... but unexpectedly, the goat thought Choutaro was feeding him so... yeah, it ate the camera.

"Sempai-tachi, I'm going to take a group picture of you." Choutaro announced, "Can you guys... move around?"

Gakuto stood in front of Yuushi, Atobe was in the front. Shishido was standing next to Atobe on the left while Gakuto and Yuushi were on the right.

Choutaro pushed the button, "Eh? It must be out of film!"

Atobe frowned. "What does Ore-sama has to do to get a good picture!!!" He was waving his arms around.

The camera flashed, "Oh, silly me, this is a digital camera! Sorry, sempai-tachi! I think one picture would be enough!"

Shishido pull his hat back to his usual spot. He had pulled the hat forward, so that the camera wouldn't get his eyes. Why he didn't show his eyes, no one knew. He... just didn't.

Gakuto, during the picture, held up his hands behind Atobe's head. You know, bunny ears.

* * *

The next day, there was a new picture on the "Hyoutei Summer Album". It was the same picture Choutaro took.

Gakuto was smirking while making the bunny ear sign behind Atobe's head. Yuushi...looked like Yuushi. Shishido had his eyes covered, but he was smirking. Atobe was in the middle waving his hands around, frowning, and looked like he was shouting. Let's just say, it _wasn't_ a _great_ picture. It _really_ wasn't. Nope. Not at all.

Atobe twitched, "The camera hates Ore-sama..."

Shishido coughed, "I thought _someone _said a long time ago that he was beautiful and cameras loved him."

"Ah, sempai-tachi, how do you like the picture?" Choutaro asked.

"It's good, Choutaro." Shishido gave a pat on Choutaro's head.

"Thank you, Shishido-san." They two of them walked out of the locker rooms.

Jiroh, who just woke up from a nap, looked at the new picture and said, "Wow Atobe, you sure do look like a mad man! Did I sleep through Halloween?" He fell back on the bench he was sleeping on and fell asleep again. "Zzz..."

* * *

**An:** Wheeeee!!! I'm so evil. Where was Hiyoshi in this? Hmm... He probably didn't care. Who knows! Maybe everyone forgot him! 


End file.
